Meanings of Love
by KimSunRi
Summary: Ketika Hyukjae membisikkan kata 'saranghae' dengan begitu lembut di telinganya, Donghae menjadi bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya berapakah yang pernah dicintai oleh Hyukjae sebelumnya? "Lima." "Boleh aku tau siapa saja mereka?" "Mereka... 'Who', 'What', 'When', 'Where', dan 'Why'." EunHae fluffy oneshot! Mind to RnR?


Title : Meanings of Love

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't. And also the main idea of this thing, is credit to WFP.

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, MentionsofHyukX5ex-es

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N **_**: **_Sebelum kalian mulai membaca, biar kuingatkan bahwa cerita ini... _includes a _Hyukjae_ that will melt you down into a puddle of goo. I don't even know myself why i keep on making a _Hyukjae_ that drowns me to the depth of love_ orz.

Selain itu, akan ada lima mantan kekasih Hyukjae yang 'disebutkan' disini. Meski begitu kurasa tidak bisa disebut sebagai _side pairing_... Karena tidak akan kusebutkan namanya dalam cerita, agar kalian bisa bebas berimajinasi siapa orangnya. Atau kalian boleh mencoba menebak siapa saja yang ada di pikiranku? ;)

(**edit** : ternyata tidak semuanya kubuat jadi mantan kekasih. Ada yang Hyukjae sukai tapi tidak sempat sungguh pacaran)

_(__**p.s**__ : but seriously, the _Hyukjae_ in here is just going to make you fall for him, so watch out)_

**IMPORTANT : Do read the ending note ;)  
**

Enjoy!

.

.:Meanings of Love:.

.

**Author's POV**

"_Saranghae_..."

Suara Hyukjae yang agak serak di pagi hari, namun begitu lembut membuat Donghae mengulaskan senyuman _angelic_ khasnya. Cara Hyukjae mengucapkan satu kata itu, terdengar begitu tulus dan penuh makna. Begitu dalam. Dan walau Donghae mendengarnya setiap hari, ia merasa ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Seolah itu adalah pertama kalinya, di setiap kali ia mengucapkannya.

Hyukjae selalu membuatnya merasakan itu. Membuatnya merasa begitu berharga dan dibutuhkan. Memberikan perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Dengan mata terpejam, Donghae menikmati kenyamanan suasana pagi itu. Hanya dirinya dan Hyukjae, berbaring di ranjang putih mereka. Dengan bisikan lembut Hyukjae yang bagaikan alunan musik, dan jemari panjang yang menari diantara helaian rambut _brunette_nya. Tak ada suara lain selain bisikan lembut atas satu kata penuh makna, dan detakan halus jantung mereka.

_Akan tetapi..._

Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba melintas di benak Donghae.

Hyukjae begitu sempurna dimatanya. Amat sempurna. Seolah kata cinta itu memang telah terlatih untuk diucapkan. Membuat Donghae berpikir... Apa itu karena pengalaman? Apa itu karena Hyukjae memang sudah sering merasakan perasaan cinta?

Donghae bangkit bangun dari posisi sebelumnya yang berbaring dalam pelukan Hyukjae. Ia bangkit duduk, membuat Hyukjae menatapnya heran dan ikut duduk di sisinya. Hyukjae segera menyadari bahwa ada yang tengah mengganggu pikiran kekasihnya itu. Ia perlahan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Donghae, dan menatapnya dalam.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya, masih dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Hmmm... _Aniyo_, aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya," jawab Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut itu.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang..." Donghae terdiam sebentar, sebelum membuka matanya untuk menatap Hyukjae. "Hyukkie, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Silahkan...?"

"Berapa kali... Ada berapa sebelum aku?" tanya Donghae akhirnya, nada dipenuhi keraguan.

Kebingungan terpancar di wajah Hyukjae. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut dan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Maksudku..." tatapan Donghae terlihat menghindari Hyukjae selama beberapa waktu sebelum kembali menatapnya. "Berapa kali... Kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"

Hyukjae terlihat agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. "Cinta?"

"Mmmhmm..."

Awalnya Hyukjae cukup bingung. Namun melihat keseriusan di mata Donghae, ia kemudian berpikir sejenak dan mengingat-ingat, mendalami arti dari satu kata itu sebelum merasakannya.

"Lima," jawabnya akhirnya, singkat dengan seulas senyum.

Sedikit rasa sakit menusuk Donghae mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah yang pertama. Namun tidak mencegahnya untuk tetap bertanya. "Boleh aku tau siapa saja mereka?" tanyanya dengan seulas senyum pahit.

"Mereka..." Hyukjae kembali terdiam sejenak. "..._'who'_, _'what'_, _'when'_, _'where'_, dan _'why'_," jawabnya kembali.

"... Eh?" kebingungan terpancar jelas dari mata Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, kemudian pandangannya terlihat jauh, seolah sedang bernostalgia masa lalu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Who_, adalah pada siapa aku jatuh cinta.

Ia adalah seorang senior di kampus. Sejujurnya, kami bahkan tidak terlalu dekat. Mungkin hanya berinteraksi dan bersama ketika ada kepengurusan setiap fakultas, karena ya, ia satu fakultas denganku.

Kau tau? Seperti saat seorang _namja_ berfantasi tentang seorang yang mereka anggap sempurna yang sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu kenal. Mungkin itu awalnya.

Sisi dari dirinya yang tidak kuketahui ku karang sendiri dalam benakku, seperti seorang penulis cerita dongeng. Dan mungkin pada akhirnya, siapa ia dalam benakku sebenarnya melebihi siapa ia sesungguhnya.

Memang, ia adalah seorang senior. Aku juga adalah seorang murid baru yang mungkin sedikit terlalu terpesona. Tapi semakin kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama diluar jam kelas, semakin aku menemukan sisi baiknya.

Ia bagaikan seorang malaikat. Ramah, penyayang, dan memiliki senyuman yang bisa melelehkan siapa saja. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa aman terlindung. Namun di satu sisi, aku juga ingin menjadi tempatnya bersandar, ketika ia memiliki terlalu banyak beban di pundaknya. Aku ingin menjadi sayap dari sang malaikat itu.

Yang menjadi kendala adalah, mungkin memang karena fantasiku. Mungkin aku berfantasi terlalu jauh, membayangkan bahwa ia juga mencintaiku. Karena pada akhirnya ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku, ia menolakku. Meski dengan kelembutan yang sama. Ia menganggapku sebagai seorang _dongsaeng_, dan ia sudah memiliki pangeran idaman lain.

Yah, pada akhirnya, ia memang bukan malaikat. Hanya manusia biasa, seorang _hyung_ yang juga sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

_What_, adalah apa yang kucintai.

Seorang teman, sahabat baikku sejak kecil. Kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Ia adalah tetangga sebelah rumahku, orang tua kami pun begitu dekat. Aku melihatnya tumbuh dewasa, namun tidak berubah di saat yang sama. Memang rambutnya yang dulu di kuncir dua itu tumbuh begitu panjang, hingga tergerai mencapai pinggangnya, teracak bergelombang namun tidak berantakan dan menawan. Tapi di saat yang sama ekspresi cerah ceria di wajahnya itu tetap sama.

Kami amat dekat. Ia mengerti diriku dengan sempurna. Apa yang kusukai, apa yang tidak kusukai, apa yang menjadi kesukaanku, segalanya. Dan begitupun sebaliknya. Semua pemahamannya tentang diriku, rasa humornya yang begitu mirip denganku, pribadinya yang ceria, bahkan hobinya untuk menari sama sepertiku, semua yang kusuka ada padanya.

Ia dan aku, kami hampir sempurna untuk satu sama lain.

Yang tidak sempurna hanyalah waktunya.

Kami tidak pernah 'sendiri' pada waktu yang sama. Dan apa yang kami sukai dari satu sama lain tidak pernah benar-benar cukup untuk membuat kami meninggalkan orang yang sedang kami kencani. Pada akhirnya, kami mengerti dan menerima ini. Ia sahabatku. Sahabatku hingga detik ini juga.

Dan status itu tak akan pernah berubah.

.

.

_When_, adalah kapan aku jatuh cinta.

Kekasih pertamaku, ketika kami di bangku SMA. Ia lebih muda dariku, seorang adik kelas. Manis, polos, jujur dan pemalu. Pertama aku melihatnya adalah di ruang klub _dance_, saat ia melamar untuk menjadi anggota, dengan aku sebagai ketua klubnya. Ketika ia mulai menari, aku terpana. Dan bukan hanya karena ia begitu pandai.

Masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang masih polos dan dipenuhi dengan segala 'pertama'. Pertama kali aku merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, pertama kali aku mencoba mendekati seseorang, pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaan, dan banyak hal-hal pertama lainnya. Dan itu yang membuat segalanya jauh lebih berkesan.

Masa yang membuat segala sesuatu terasa begitu indah. Rasa berdebar saat kami berpegangan tangan, menyelinap keluar di malam hari diam-diam untuk kencan romantis. Atau saat yang klise namun terasa sempurna ketika kami berciuman di bawah kembang api festival sekolah.

Semua pengalaman yang terasa nostalgis.

Tersimpan dalam waktu yang kini tak bisa lagi tersentuh, namun ada disitu. Meski saat itu kami masih begitu muda, tapi benar bahwa kami terjatuh dalam cinta.

.

.

_Where_, adalah dimana aku jatuh cinta.

Saat itu aku sedang berada di Jepang. Awalnya aku hanya berencana tinggal disana selama tiga bulan. Namun itu berubah ketika aku bertemu dengannya.

Ia hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua, namun pada awalnya, aku tetap memanggilnya _hyung_. Karena ia juga orang Korea, namun tinggal disana sejak kecil karena kedua orang tuanya. Manis dan menggemaskan, namun juga bisa menjadi tempatku bergantung.

Tiga bulan begitu cepat berlalu, kemudian tiga bulan lagi, dan lagi, namun aku masih tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

Mungkin itu keinginan diriku sendiri untuk mandiri, atau keinginan untuk membuktikan pada semua orang yang ada di Korea sana bahwa aku bisa hidup tenang walau jauh dari rumah. Tapi ia membuatku merasa sukses dan berhasil disana.

Sebuah pengalaman baru, suasana baru yang mendorongku untuk tumbuh dewasa lebih dari siapapun, atau dimanapun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak dari ceritanya. Donghae menyadari tatapannya yang berubah sayu dan terkesan sendu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis, mengangkat tangannya sendiri untuk menangkup tangan Donghae di pipinya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali bercerita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Why_, adalah alasan aku mencintai.

Salah seorang sahabat terbaikku yang kini telah meninggal.

Setelah ia di diagnosa, ia berkata padaku bahwa kematian bukanlah yang paling membuatnya sedih.

Namun kenyataan bahwa ia harus pergi, tanpa berkesempatan untuk sungguh jatuh cinta. Ia tidak sempat merasakan perasaan itu, baik perasaan senang maupun sedihnya. Perasaan ketika terluka, atau ketika di dekap dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ia tidak ingin pergi, namun ia harus pergi.

Setelah ia akhirnya pergi, kata-kata itu tak dapat terlupakan untukku. Mengajariku bahwa salah satu anugrah terbesar yang pernah ada adalah untuk memberi, menerima, dan bahkan kehilangan cinta.

Ada begitu banyak, terlalu banyak yang sepertinya diluar sana. Nyawa-nyawa yang harus berakhir sebelum sempat merasakan cinta. Karena itu, sungguh sayang jika kita tidak mencintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Ia membuatku mengerti mengapa. Mengapa kita harus menjalani hidup dengan mencintai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"... Aku mengerti sekarang," bisik Donghae pelan, memecahkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menatapnya dalam. "Kau adalah yang ke enam."

"Enam..." bisik Donghae lagi dengan senyum tipis. "Kalau begitu... yang manakah aku dari kelima itu?"

Hyukjae meraih kedua tangan Donghae dalam genggamannya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Donghae sedetikpun. Tatapan yang selalu menenggelamkan Donghae dalam lautan perasaan yang tak berujung.

"Tidak satupun," bisik Hyukjae. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya itu, dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. "... Melainkan semuanya."

Seulas senyum _angelic_ terkembang di bibir Donghae.

"Kau adalah pada siapa aku jatuh cinta," mulai Hyukjae. "Seorang yang kufantasikan dengan begitu sempurna. Seseorang yang bagaikan khayalan, namun kali ini nyata adanya."

Hyukjae mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau adalah apa yang kucintai. Orang yang tidak hanya mengerti diriku sepenuhnya, tetapi juga melengkapi bagian dari diriku. Seorang sahabat, namun juga seorang kekasih yang begitu tulus mencintai."

Hyukjae mengecup surai halus _brunette_ Donghae.

"Kau adalah kapan aku jatuh cinta. Karena sebuah hidup baru dimulai denganmu. Kita adalah pasangan muda itu, yang suatu hari nanti kita sendiri di hari tua akan mengenangnya, bersama-sama."

Donghae memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Hyukjae mengecup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau adalah dimana aku jatuh cinta. Karena untukmu, aku akan pergi kemanapun. Denganmu, dimana saja tidak akan menjadi masalah. Karena dimana kau berada, disitulah tempatku. Karena kaulah rumahku."

Hyukjae menarik Donghae untuk kembali kedalam rengkuhannya. Dan Donghae balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"... Kau adalah alasan aku mencintai. Karena sebelum dirimu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang selama ini kucari. Dan kini setelah aku menemukanmu, kau memberikan arti bagi seluruh hidupku. Baik yang telah berlalu, maupun yang akan datang, yang akan kutempuh bersama denganmu nantinya."

Hyukjae menunduk untuk sekali lagi mengecup surai halus milik Donghae, sebelum berbisik lembut di telinganya. "Kau adalah yang ke enam... Dan juga yang terakhir."

Senyuman _angelic_ yang jauh lebih indah dari yang pernah ia ulaskan terlukis di bibir tipis Donghae, bersamaan dengan perasaan yang luar biasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Kali ini, ia merasakan betapa indahnya menjadi yang terakhir. Betapa berharganya, betapa berartinya.

"Hyukkie..."

"_Yes, my love_?"

Donghae juga bisa merasakan senyuman yang terulas di bibir kekasihnya, walau matanya kini terpejam.

"_Saranghae_..." bisik Donghae.

Dan kali ini, ia sendiri dapat merasakan bahwa kata itu terucap dengan makna yang dalam, sama seperti bagaimana Hyukjae selalu mengucapkannya.

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_First love is indeed important, and sometimes unforgettable._

_But know that your last will be much more meaningful._

_That's why, never tire yourself to fall in love._

_Don't stop loving when you're hurt._

_Because when you finally find your last, it will all be worth it._

_-with love,__** Kim Sun Ri**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**UPDATE! I'm making a contest out of this!  
**_

Pada review, masukkan tebakan kalian atas kelima orang yakni 'who, what, when, where, dan why.'

2 orang pertama yang mendapat KELIMAnya benar, akan muncul di 'Innocent Beast!' sebagai... figuran #plak

dan mungkin ku promote di ending chapter storynya kalau author. or just ask me some (do-able) favour, or ask me some questions bout any of my fics

untuk itu kalau bisa log in agar bisa ku pm, atau tinggalkan uname twitter agar mudah kuhubungi nantinya :)

batas waktu sampai 2 Juni 2014. lewat dari situ, jawabannya akan ku-umumkan disini

so enjoy! :D

* * *

_**ANOTHER UPDATE! contest ends!**_

Waktunya sudah lewat... dan sayangnya... tidak ada yang menebak kelimanya benar

Jawabannya akan kujabarkan disini, disertai dengan sedikit penjelasan dan clue-clue nya.

Bagi yang tidak ingin melihatnya, agar tetap dengan perkiraan masing-masing boleh menghiraukan bagian dibawah berikut ini.

_Thanks for reading, and for those who had participated too!_

_Much appreciated!_ :)

.

.

1. Who : Leeteuk

Senior, yang berarti lebih tua dari Hyukjae. 'Who' adalah seseorang yang seperti malaikat, kuambil dari _nickname_ Leeteuk tentunya, _uri cheonsa_. Selain itu sebenarnya ada beberapa kata-kata yang terinspirasi dari Hyukjae sendiri; "there's the twelve of us, don't always feel hurt alone (ada kami berdua belas, janganlah slalu merasa sakit sendiri)." Yang dengan mudah diartikan, bahwa ia ingin Leeteuk membagi bebannya sebagai seorang _leader._ Karena Hyukjae tau betapa Leeteuk-hyungnya menanggung banyak beban, dan ia ingin membantu meringankan beban itu. Yang kemudian dalam cerita ini, kuubah sedikit menjadi perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang Hyukjae untuk menjadi tempat bersandar bagi 'who'.

2. What : Kim Hyoyeon

Pertama, aku menyebutkan petunjuk yang cukup jelas bahwa 'what' adalah seorang _yeoja_. Dari deskripsi Hyukjae yang memperhatikan 'what' tumbuh dewasa, dari rambut dikuncir dua hingga panjang tergerai sepinggang. Sebenarnya konsep ini memang kuambil dari Hyoyeon sendiri. Waktu ia dikuncir dua adalah masa-masa awal, terutama di Music Video 'Oh!'. Dan rambut panjang tergerai adalah Hyoyeon belakangan ini. I took it as an AU where she grows up from a girl into a woman. Karakteristiknya pun kugambarkan Hyoyeon dimataku. _Yeoja_ periang dengan selera humor tinggi, yang jika bersama Hyukjae terlihat selalu tertawa karena selera humor mereka yang mirip. Begitu juga kemampuan _dance_ nya yang membuatnya mendapat juara dua pada **_Dancing with the Stars_**.

3. When : Lee Taemin

Hoobae, yang berarti lebih muda dari Hyukjae. Aku mendeskripsikan 'when' sebagai seseorang yang polos, manis. Juga menggambarkan Taemin di mataku di saat-saat awal debut, karena 'when' mengambil latar waktu yang sudah berlalu. Mungkin di masa 'Replay'? Selain itu aku lagi-lagi menggambarkan 'when' sebagai tokoh yang berbakat menari, yang tentunya_ dance machine_ SHINee ini miliki. Awalnya aku merasa tokoh 'when' bisa di kelirukan dengan Henry, dan ternyata benar banyak yang mengira 'when' adalah Henry. Maka dari itu kutambah kata 'pemalu'. Karena Henry tidak tau kata malu. #plak

4. Where : Lee Sungmin

Lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Hyukjae, dan ia panggil dengan sebutan _hyung,_ sebenarnya dari situ sudah menjadi kata kunci yang cukup untuk menebak siapakah 'where'. Selain itu aku mengambil latar tempat Jepang. Sungmin cukup terkenal dengan kefasihannya berbahasa Jepang dibanding member lain. (sebelum EunHae tour. meski aku tidak terlalu yakin juga sekarang mengingat EunHae... adalah EunHae). Manis dan menggemaskan, tetapi Hyukjae selalu bergantung pada 'Ming-hyung' nya.

5. Why : Junsu (Xiah/Kim)

Karena 'why' adalah sahabat terbaik Hyukjae yang telah pergi. Ini mungkin paling sulit untuk ditebak, karena memang petunjuk yang ada amatlah samar. 'Why' adalah seseorang yang harus pergi. Dan aku mengambil situasi Junsu yang pergi keluar dari SM untuk ini.

.

.

_**So that's it. Once again, thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
